Crackfic : Bob Lennon et le viol de la bouteille d'Orangina
by Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan
Summary: BOB VIOLE UNE INNOCENTE BOUTEILLE D'ORANGINA ET TUE SES GOSSES ! RATING M ! UA ! BOB LENNON OOC ! Voilà, je l'ai enfin sortie... Merci à Miss Noxxy, Julia, Dodo, Deardan de Twitter pour leurs encouragement ! Plein de bisous ! 3


_**HEY ! **_

_**CETTE FANFICTION EST POUR MISS NOXXY ! **_

_**Ce OS est une crackfic (ENCORE ?!) sur Bob Lennon X Orangina ! **_

_**Rating M... Y aura du Lennon apwal ! Et votre vomi par terre !**_

_**Soooo, bonne lecture... :***_

.

Il était une fois, un majestueux roi, dans un somptueux palais décoré de tissu pourpre et d'or.

Ce roi portait le nom de Bob Lennon, ses serviteurs le nommait le terriblissime pyrobarbare.

Il était craint dans toutes les nations du monde, pour sa force surhumaine et sa pitié inexistante.

.

Le roi Lennon connaissait le secret de... la BIFLE légendaire.

Tuant toutes les putes sur son passage...

Néanmoins, ce secret était aussi ce qui empêchait notre roi de créer sa descendance... Car la sainte bifle était mortelle.

Toutes les femmes de toutes les nations avaient été anéanties par ce fléau, son fléau.

Ainsi, Bob Lennon, venaient de tuer sa dernière pute sans avoir allègrement jouis dans son visage peinturluré... En effet, il avait accidentellement dérapé avec sa massue sur la joue de la pauvre femme.

Et hop, ça y est, décès instantané...

.

Il avait hurlé tellement fort que tout ses serviteurs avaient fuit...

Il n'avait nul part ou jouir ! Il n'allait tout de même pas utilisé sa main ?! Si ?

Non, grand dieu non... Jamais un Lennon ne jouirait par lui même, il se l'était promis.

.

Bien décidé a vider ses majestueuses boules rasées, il chercha jusqu'au plus profond des placards, sans rien trouver...

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pleurer comme un enfant sans son doudou... Un souvenir lui revint ! Un jour son meilleur stratège... Le délicieux Fantasio974 lui avait ramené des boissons de la Réunion ayant une conscience propre. Boissons qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il avait offert a ses servants.

Ils avaient retourné chaques pièces ou ses connards dormaient... Rien, enfin non une seule et unique bouteille...

Elle s'était caché... dans un coin de la pièce... Le bruit de ses tremblements contre la pierre l'avait trahis. Le Lennon l'avait vu. Et un sourire machiavelique était gravé sur son visage.

Consentante ou pas, cette délicieuse petite grognasse allait lui pomper la bite.

Il l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

.

Aucunes des filles de joies, pas même les meilleurs n'avaient une fois entraperçu la chambre du roi.

Elle serait la première et la dernière.

La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila une chambre aux allures surprenantes et a l'odeur nauséabond...

Bah oui. Personne n'y entre, personne nettoie.

De vieux vêtements traînaient partout. Y avait même du PQ usagé ! C'est pour vous dire !

.

Bref, loin d'être le lieu de rêve pour notre petite bouteille qui n'allait pas tarder à pouvoir garer un train dans son trou.

Bob avait déjà commencé a se dévêtir... Dévoilant son torse et ses abdos à la hauteur du personnage.

L'orangina avait légèrement commencé a réchauffer a la vue du corps musculeux de son assaillant.

Ok, ça a beau être un viol, ça ne serait peut-être pas totalement désagréable...

.

Le jeune brun sourit a la réaction de la bouteille.

Il se mordit doucement la lèvre du bas avant de prendre sa victime en mains pour la frotter a son entre-jambe.

La chaleur augmentait de façon relativement rapide pour une agression sexuelle, et la victime semblait totalement réceptive a ces attouchements.

Il le sentait... Sa bite était maintenant dure comme la pierre. Il était sur de pouvoir détruire la muraille de chine avec.

.

On entendit alors le bruit du décapsuleur...

Doucement il glissa son imposant soldat dans le minuscule trou de l'Orangina dont on entendit de tristes gémissements de douleur.

Ceci ne perturba en aucun point l'intrus qui prit plaisir a sentir les bulles gazeuses sur sa chair tendre.

Il accentua les coup jusque bien taper dans le fond et étonnamment, contrairement a la bouche de ses anciens, et morts, esclaves sexuels, la bouteille n'explosa point malgré la pression.

Bob ne fut que joie a cette constatation, et continua de pilonné durement l'innocente victime.

Qui prenait son pied. Si si j'vous jure...

C'est vrai qu'au début elle avait voulu s'enfuir, mais maintenant elle devait bien reconnaître que son tortionnaire était assez talentueux au lit et avait déjà trouvé son point G.

Puis ils jouirent tous les deux. En parfaite symbiose.

.

Au réveil, il eu l'étrange surprise de voir non pas une bouteille, mais une bouteille et beaucoup d'autres de plus petite taille.

Elles possédaient toutes plus ou moins les cheveux de leur père et la peau en verre de leur mère.

Terrifié, le roi se jeta hors du lit, attrapa son épée et la brandit en direction de sa descendance.

Son amante tenta vainement de le calmer, mais la seule chose qu'elle reçu fut une douloureuse sodomie.

Les enfants s'étaient mit a pleurer et hurler de peur.

Quel son insupportable !

L'un de ses enfants était éclaté contre le mur... son orangeade tapissait le mur.

.

Le silence était revenu. Normal, tous ses gosses étaient attaché, et subissaient tour à tour une pénétration violente.

Bientôt le Lennon aura réussi a se vider les bourses pour les 3 mois à venir.

Il bifla chacune des mini bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'explosent dessus... faisant pleurer leur mère impuissante.

Qui mourut de tristesse a même le sol de la répugnante pièce maintenant cimetière de toute sa progéniture.

.

Le dernier son qui demeura dans le château fut le rire fou du roi... Hurlant a la lune que ca ne lui avait pas suffit.

IL AVAIT ENCORE LA TRIQUE PUTAIN !

.

_**Merci d'avoir lu... Si Bob Lennon veut voir mon abomination disparaitre, elle disparaitra.**_

_**Je suis une personne sale maintenant... Et vous aussi ! :D**_

_**Aller ! Des bisous.**_


End file.
